tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs aired by Studio 23
Below is a partial list of shows that were previously aired in Studio 23, a defunct Philippine television network. For the currently shows on ABS-CBN Sports and Action, see List of programs broadcast by ABS-CBN Sports and Action. Local defunct shows * 6underground Live & Raw * The 700 Club Asia (2003–2006) * Agri Business: How It Works (2013–2014) * ANC Presents: Harapan 2013 (2013) * Ang Boyfriend Ko * Ano bang Trip Mo? * Asenso Pinoy (2013-2014) * Asian Formula 3 * Auto Extreme * Badminton TV * Balitang Bayan: Halalan 2013 (2013) * Barkada Nights * Barkada Nights Plus * Barkada Trip (2004–2009) * Behind the Brand: The Philippine Fashion Week TV * Belo Beauty 101 (2008–2009) * Bilis Balita (2011-2014) * Bites & Beyond * Biyeheng Bulilit * BKTV * BLOG (Barkada Log) * The Bottomline with Boy Abunda * Breakfast (1999-2007) * Career Jam: Served with Bread n' Butter * Channel Club Kids * Chef's On The Go * Chismix * Chooks to Go Sayaw Fever: The Php 1M Chicken Dance Showdown * Citiline (2001–2003) * The Cory Quirino Show * Crissa Digital Dance Synergy Year 8 (2013) * Da Adventures of Pedro Penduko and Pedro Penduko at ang mga Engkantao * Digital Photo Plus * Digital Tour (1999–2007) * Dos Por Dos (2010-2012) * Dream Date * 3oW PoWHz (Eow Powhz - Hello Po) (2010–2011) * EsKWELAHAN ni Ryan Bang (2011-2013) * ETZ (Eco Travel Zone) (2010-2011) * Everybody Can Cook * F'' (2004-2006) * ''Family Rosary Crusade (1996-2014) * Field Trip * Filipino Poker Tour * FPJ: Ang Nagiisang Alamat (also as FPJ: Hari ng Pelikula) (2012 as Barkada Nights: FPJ sa Studio 23; 2013-2014) * Friends Again (2008-2014) * Gag Ito! (2006–2007) * Gag U! (2012-2014) * Gameday Weekend with Rexona (2013) * Gameplan (1999–2007) * Generation RX * The Good Life with Cory Quirino * Good Times with Mo * Gourmet Everyday * Guide To Urban Living (2000-2002) (formerly ABS-CBN 1960-1972) * Gusto Ko Maging Beauty Queen * Hardcore Brothers Easy Ride * Healing Mass for the Homebound with Fr. Mario Sobrejuanite (produced by Rivers of Living Water (now ACTS) Catholic Community) (2008-2012) (moved to CNN Philippines) * Health Republic * Hotwire * I Got It! (2010-2013) * Iba-Balita Ngayon (2011–2012) * Iba-Balita ni Anthony Taberna (2010-2014) * Idol (ALA Promotions) (2013) * In Fitness & In Health * It's A Guy Thing * It's Showtime (2012) (simulcast from ABS-CBN) * Jeepney TV (2013-2014) (discontinued; now broadcast on 24/7 cable, and ABS-CBN TV Plus on July 30, 2018) ** Abangan ang Susunod na Kabanata ** Arriba! Arriba! ** Bida Si Mister, Bida Si Misis ** Chika Chika Chicks ** Goin' Bananas ** Home Along Da Riles ** Ok Fine Whatever ** Oki Doki Doc ** Pwedeng Pwede ** Super Laff-In ** Whattamen * Jobs TV * K-High (2010-2013) * Kabarkada, Break The Bank (2007) * Kidz Rule (2005–2009) * Kiss The Cook (2007–2008) * Lactacyd CofiDance Hip-Hop Challenge (2010) * Lactacyd CofiDance Mash-Up (2011) * Lactacyd Confidence Confidance Mash-Up 2012 (2012) * Life Without Borders with Cory Quirino * Look Who's Cooking * Lunch Box Office * M. U. on Studio 23 (2011) * Man and Machine (2008-2009) * Mano-Mano ni Anthony Taberna (2012–2013) * Mashita Masarap * Math-Tinik * Melason: In Love & Promdi Heart (2009) * Men's Room * MOG TV * Moms on the Go * My Girl: One More Time * MTV Asia (1996-2001) * Myx (2001-2014) (discontinued; now broadcast on 24/7 cable, and ABS-CBN TV Plus on July 30, 2018) * NCAA Games (Basketball & Volleyball) (2002–2011) * News 23 (1996–1999) * News Bites (1999–2010) * News Central (1999–2010) * News Central Morning Edition (2005) * Nginiiig: Paranormal Investigation * O Shopping (2013–2014) (discontinued; now broadcast on ABS-CBN's late nights and digital television channel on July 30, 2018) * On CAM: Kabalikat * Only in Pinas * Pabida Ka! (2010–2011) * Pamana * Paradigm Chef * Pet Ko! (2005) * Philippine Realty TV * Pilipinas Got Talent (2010) * Pinoy Big Brother Season 1 on Studio 23 * Pinoy Big Brother Celebrity Edition 1 on Studio 23 * Pinoy Big Brother Teen Edition on Studio 23 * Pinoy Big Brother Season 2 on Studio 23 * Pinoy Big Brother Celebrity Edition 2 on Studio 23 * Pinoy Big Brother Double Up: Primetime Weekends * Pinoy Big Brother Double Up: Raw Daily Exclusives on Studio 23 * Pinoy Big Brother Teen Clash 2010: Live Feeds (2010) * Pinoy Dream Academy on Studio 23 * Pinoy Dream Academy season 2 Live Streaming * Pinoy Fear Factor: Special Edition * Pinoy Sports Idols * Pinoy T.A.L.K. * Points of View * Promdi Chef * Punchtime * Quick-E (2009–2010) * Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Siyete (2010–2011) * Reality World * Rivermaya: Bagong Liwanag (2007) * Royal Tru Orange Kulitada in Dopple Trouble (2013) * Rush TV: Atin 'to! (2007–2008) * S.O.C.O. (Scene of the Crime Operatives) * Sabado Boys * Sabong TV * Sagupaan * Samsung NCAA College Hoops * Samsung UAAP Sports Center * San Miguel Purefoods: Kwentong Kusina, Kwentong Buhay (2013) * SBX: Super Barkadahan Exclusive * Sel-J Sports: Motorcross TV * Sineskwela * Slipstream * Sparkada Trip (together with Chevrolet, 2011) * Spirits * Sports Bites (2010-2011) * Sports Kidz * Sports Report * Sports TV * Sports U (2011) * Star Cinema Presents (2013) * Stoplight TV * Strangebrew * Studio 23 Presents * Sunday LBO * Sunday Night Blockbusters * Super Inggo (2012–2013) * Supermodel * T.A.G. Show * Tablescapes... Life on a Plate * Taekwondo TV (2006–2010) * TalkActive TV with Kate Galang Coseteng * Tanduay Rhum On The Rock * Team Explorer *''The Explorer'' * This is Life with Cory Quirino * Thumbs Up! * Thunderbird Sabong Nation (2013–2014) * TM Rapublika Battle (2012–2013) * Travel Time * UAAP on Studio 23 (2000–2014) ** Men's Basketball (Seniors & Juniors) ** Women's Basketball ** Men's Football ** Men's Volleyball ** Women's Volleyball ** Men's Softball/Baseball ** Badminton ** Tennis * Us Girls (2006–2012) * Usapang Lalake (2010–2012) * Vice Ink * Wazzup Wazzup (2004–2007) * WCG TV * Welcome Home * What Would You Do? * Where's Tony? * Why Not! (2010-2013) * The Word Exposed with Luis Antonio Cardinal Tagle (2011-2014) * Value Vision (1996-2005) * WOW - What's on Weekend * The Wrap (2010–2011) * XXX: Exklusibong, Explosibong, Exposé * Y Speak (2005–2010) * Yamaha SZ16 Adventure Challenge (2013) * Yamaha Yey! (2010–2011) Foreign defunct shows American * 24 * The 4400 * 7th Heaven * 90210 (Seasons 1 & 2) * Accidentally on Purpose * The Agency * Alias (2003-2013) * The Amazing Race (Seasons 3-18) (2003-2011) * America's Next Top Model (Cycles 1-4) * Andromeda * Angel * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * Armor of God * The Bachelor * The Bachelorette * Batman * Baywatch (seasons 6–11) * Bette * Beverly Hills, 90210 * Bewitched * The Big Easy * Born Free * Boston Common * Boston Public * Brooklyn South * Brothers & Sisters (Seasons 1 to 4) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Castle (Season 1) * The Century * Charmed * Cheerleader Nation * Combat Missions * The Contender * Criminal Minds (Seasons 1 & 2) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (Seasons 1 to 11) * D.E.A. * Dark Angel * Dark Skies * Dating Game * Dawson's Creek (1998-2005) * Days of Our Lives * Desperate Housewives * Dirty Sexy Money * The District * The Doctors * Early Edition * EZ Streets * Fallen * Famous Crime Scene * Fantasy Island * Fastlane * Fear Itself * FightBox * Fist of Zen (2012) * Flash Forward * Flash Gordon * Flipper * Frasier * Future Quest * Ghost Hunters * Ghost Whisperer * Gilmore Girls * Goosebumps * The Green Hornet '' * ''Grey's Anatomy (Seasons 1 to 8) * Hang Time * Harper's Island * Highlander * I Dream of Jeannie * Inside Edition * Jack & Bobby * Jack & Jill * Joey * The Journey of Allen Strange * Just Shoot Me! * Justice * The Key Of David * Kid Nation * Kindred the Embraced * Kyle XY * Las Vegas * Late Show with David Letterman * Legend of the Seeker * Life As We Know It * Living With Fran * Lost * The Lost Room' * Love Boat: The Next Wave * Mad About You * Meet the Marks * Melrose Place * Missing * Monster Jam * Murphy Brown * MTV Asia * Murder * My So Called Life * NBA Action (2011-2014) * The Nanny * NBA on Studio 23 (2011-2014) * NCIS * NCIS: Los Angeles (Seasons 1 to 3) * Newlywed Game * NFL on Studio 23 (1996-2000) * Night Visions * Night Stand with Dick Dietrick * Nitro Circus (2012) * No Ordinary Family * Northern Exposure * Nowhere Man * NUMB3RS * Off The Map * Once Upon a Time (Season 1) * Oprah * The Others * Party Of Five * Pearl * Pinks All Out * Playing It Straight * Point Pleasant * Popular * Power Rangers: Mystic Force * Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive * Power Rangers: Jungle Fury * Power Rangers: RPM * Power Rangers: Samurai * Power Rangers: Zeo * Primetime Crime * Private Practice * Reaper * ReGenesis * Real NBA * Reel Deal (Movie in the Making) * Relativity * Revenge (2013–2014) * The River * Rules of Engagement * Samantha Who? * Savannah * Saved by the Bell * Scandal (2013–2014) * Scrubs * The Secret World of Alex Mack * She's Got the Look (Season 1) * Smallville (2001-2010) * Smart Guy * Snoops * Something So Right * Spin City * Stacked * Stargate: Atlantis * Sunset Beach * Supernatural (Seasons 1 to 6) * Survivor (Borneo to Cook Islands) * The Swan * Thieves * The Three Stooges * Timecop * Time of Your Life * Top Of The Pops * Tru Calling * The Twilight Zone * Two and a Half Men * Two of a Kind * U.C. Undercover * UFC Countdown Primers * UFC Unleashed * UFC Wired * Ugly Betty * USA High * Vanished * Veronica's Closet * The Voice (US; Season 2) * Wasteland * The West Wing * Will & Grace * Wishbone * World's Craziest Videos * World's Wildest Police Videos * Worst Week * WWE NXT (2011-2014) * WWE Raw (2011-2014) * WWE Superstars (2011-2014) * The X Factor (Seasons 1-3) * The X-Files * Young Americans British * Doctor Who * Mr. Bean (1996-1997, 2003-2005) * Top Gear Asian * Asia's Next Top Model (Season 1) (2012-2013; moved to TV5 in 2014 and then GMA Network in 2015; returned to TV5 in 2016) * The Biggest Loser Asia * Boys Over Flowers * Butterfly Fly Fly * Chu, Chu, My Daddy * Dream * Dream High * Fireworks * Football Asia * Forbidden Love * Four Sisters * Green Rose * Heartstrings * He's Beautiful * Honey and Clover * Hot Shot * I Am Legend * I Survived a Japanese Game Show * It Started with a Kiss * The Kitchen Musical (2011) * KO One * Love at First Fight * Love in the City * Lovers * Marry Me, Mary! * Masked Rider Ryuki * Mischievous Princess * Miss No Good * My Girl * My Girlfriend is a Gumiho * My Princess * Only You * Perfect Match * Precious Time * Prince Hours * Princess Hours * Princess Lulu * Rolling Love * Romantic Princess * Save The Last Dance For Me * Smile Again * Something About 1% * Spring Waltz * Summer x Summer * Sungkyunkwan Scandal * Sunshine of Love * They Kiss Again * Three Brothers * Three Dads with One Mommy * The Truth * Ultraman Max * Which Star Are You From * White Tower * Why Why Love * The X-Family Animated defunct series Western animation, Chinese animation and Japanese anime * 6teen (Season 1 only) * Action Man A.T.O.M.: Alpha Teens on Machines * The Adventures of Peter Pan (2007 redubbed) * Akazukin Cha Cha (2007 redubbed) * Akuei & Gatchinpo * Angelic Layer * Ani-Yoko * Astro Boy * Bakegyamon * Barkada Trip * The Batman * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman Beyond * Beyblade series ** Beyblade ** Beyblade G-Revolution ** Beyblade V-Force * Blood Plus * Blue Dragon * Chaotic * Cinderella * Cooking Master Boy * Cuore * Dear Boys * Dexter's Laboratory * Digimon series ** Digimon Adventures ** Digimon Frontier ** Digimon Savers (also known as Digimon Data Squad) ** Digimon Tamers * Dragon Booster * Duel Masters * Eureka Seven * Eyeshield 21 (Seasons 1 & 2) * Fairy Musketeers * Fairy Tail (2011-2013) transferred to GMA Network * Fairy Tale Police District * Fantastic Children * Fantastic Four * Futurama * Galaxy Racers * Gallery Fake * Get Backers * Gun X Sword * Gundam Seed * Gundam Seed Destiny * Gunparade March * Hey Joel * His & Her Circumstances (known as Tales at North Hills High) * Hoyt n' Andy's Sportsbender * Huckleberry Finn Monogatari (known as The Adventures of Huck Finn, 1994 version) * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers * InuYasha * Invasion America * Justice League * Justice League Unlimited * Kiba * Kirarin Revolution * Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette * Little Amadeus * Little Women * Looney Tunes (2012-2014) * MÄR (Season 1 only) * Marcelino Pan y Vino * MetaJets * Mina and Porfy * Monster Allergy * Monster by Mistake * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (2003-2004) * My Bride Is a Mermaid * Negima! (the XEBEC version) * Negima!? (the SHAFT version) * Night Hood * No Basket * Odd Job Jack * Postman Pat * Princess Resurrection * Pucca * Rave Master * Reborn! (2011-2013) * Robin Hood no Daibōken * Samurai X (2011-2013) * Samurai Deeper Kyo * School Rumble (Seasons 1 & 2) * Si Mary at Ang Lihim ng Hardin * Skyland * Snow White * Soul Eater * Spider-Man (1994) * Supa Strikas * Superman: The Animated Series * Swirl Fighter * Teen Titans * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward * Thomas & Friends (Season 12) * Transformers: Cybertron * Winx Club (Season 3) * W.I.T.C.H. * Wolverine and the X-Men * The Wrong Coast * X-Men: The Animated Series * X-Men Evolution * Xiaolin Showdown * You're Under Arrest * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX (Season 1) * Zenki * Zoids: Genesis Nickelodeon * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius** * Back at the Barnyard * CatDog* * Catscratch * Chalkzone* * Danny Phantom* * Dora the Explorer* (2013) * Rocko's Modern Life * Rugrats * SpongeBob SquarePants** (2004-2006) * Wonder Pets (2010-2014) - With Nickelodeon on Studio 23 Block and dubbed in Tagalog-language audio - Now on ABS-CBN Studio 23 sports shows and specials * 10th IDBF World Dragon Boat Championship (October 2011) * 14th IAAF World Championship Moscow (August 2013) * 16th Asian Women's Volleyball Championship (2012) * '' 23rd Southeast Asian Games (November 27-December 05, 2005)'' * 2007 Boxing World Cup (Philippines vs. Mexico) * 2011 French Open Finals Highlights (July 1, 2011) * 2011 Southeast Asian Games: Lakas Pinas * 2013 Asian Youth Games (August 27, 2013) * 2013 Southeast Asian Games (only aired men's basketball, women's football and boxing events) * ABS-CBN Sports presents Top Rank Boxing * AFC Champions League Highlights (September 2013) * AFC President's Cup * AFF Suzuki Cup/Long Teng Cup/Kia Rio Cup (only aired Philippine Azkals matches) * Asian Indoor and Martial Arts Games (July 3, 11, 2013) * Asian 5 Nations Rugby (April 15, 18, 21, 25-27, 2012) (only aired Philippine Volcanoes matches) * Bernard Hopkins vs. Winky Wright (July 23, 2007) * Cobra Energy Drink Ironman 70.3 Philippines (2011-2013) * Davis Cup Highlights (April 2013) * Demolition Day: Nonito Donaire, Jr. vs. Jorge Arce Fight (December 17, 2012) * Dream Cup: Philippine Azkals vs. LA Galaxy (December 3, 2011) * FIFA Federations Cup (June 2013) * FIFA Under 20 World Cup (July 2013) * FIFA World Cup 2010 (June 13 - July 12, 2010)(licensed broadcaster, together with Balls) * FilOil Flying V Hanes Premier Pre-Season Cup * FIVB Volleyball World Cup (2012-2013) * Football Asia * French Open (tennis) * Homecoming: Oscar De La Hoya vs. Steve Forbes (May 4, 2008) * ICTSI Aboitiz Invitational (September 13, 2013) * ICTSI Canlubang Golf Invitational (June 7, 2011) * ICTSI Orchard Golf Championship (2011) * ICTSI Philippine Open (February 12, 2012) * ICTSI Ryder Cup (July 5, 2012) * ICTSI The Country Club Invitational and Pro-Am (March 15, 2013) * Ilog Pasig Basketball Benefit Game (November 20, 2012) * Invasion (Philippines vs. the World) (2008) * JBet Queens Cup: Europe vs. Asia (2013) * J-League Highlights * Kapamilya All-Star Basketball Game (October 2013) * Kapamilya All-Star Volleyball Game (October 2013) * Kopiko 3-in-1 Supercross Series 2013 (May 26, 2013) * Laban Na Banal Boxing Coverage (July 26, 2008) * MBA Games (1998–2001) * MLS (Major League Soccer) All-Stars vs Manchester United (July 25, 2011) * Manny Pacquiao fights ** 2006 vs. Erik Morales II ** 2006 vs. Óscar Larios ** 2006 vs. Erik Morales III * The Masters (2002-2013) (under Fox Sports Asia) * NBA All Star Weekend (2011-2013) * NBA Playoffs (2011-2013) * NBA Finals (2011-2013) * NBA Global Games Philippines: Houston Rockets vs. Indiana Pacers (October 10, 2013) (with Basketball TV) * NCAA Games (Basketball & Volleyball) (2002–2011) * NFL Super Bowl (1996–1998) * Number One-Numero Uno: Floyd Mayweather, Jr. vs. Juan Manuel Márquez (September 20, 2009) * Philippine Azkals: Football Friendly Games (2011-2013) * Philippine Basketball Association (2011) (under Basketball TV) * PBL on Studio 23 (2003–2007) * Philippine Collegiate Championship League (2009-2014) * Philippine Football Peace Cup (2012-2013) * Pinoy Pride Fights (2010-2013) * '' Rambulan sa Macau 2: Milan Melindo vs. Juan Francisco Estrada Fight'' (July 28, 2013) * A Run for the Pasig River (2009-2013) * Solaire Philippines Open (April 24, 2013) * Taobao World Mixed Doubles (August 2012) * United Football League (2011) * US Open (golf) (2011-2013) (under Fox Sports Asia) * US Open (tennis) (2008-2013) * UAAP Game of the Week (2012) * UAAP/NCAA Bantay Bata All Stars Basketball Games (2005–2011) * UAAP/NCAA Opening Ceremonies (1998-2013) * UAAP Streetdance Competition and Closing Ceremonies (2011-2014) * UEFA Champions League (2012-2014) * UEFA Europa League (2012-2013) * UEFA Magazine Show * UEFA Super Cup (2013) * UFC: Ultimate Fighting Championship (2005-2013) * UFC Fight Nights * UFC on Fuel TV/FX/Fox * UFC Mayhem * UFC Ultimate Insider * UFC 20th Anniversary Special (December 2013) * The Ultimate Fighter * Vaseline Men Xterra Off Road Triatlon (2012-2013) * WBC Welterweight Championship: Floyd Mayweather, Jr. vs. Ricky Hatton (December 9, 2007) * WWE pay-per-views ** WWE: Battleground ** WWE: Elimination Chamber ** WWE: Extreme Rules ** WWE: Hell in a Cell ** WWE: Money in the Bank ** WWE: Night of the Champions ** WWE: No Way Out ** WWE: Over The Limit ** WWE: Payback ** WWE: Royal Rumble ** WWE: Summer Slam ** WWE: Survivor Series ** WWE: Table Ladders and Chairs ** WWE: Wrestlemania * Welcome to the Future: Donaire vs. Vasquez, Jr., Chavez vs. Rubio (February 5, 2012) * The World Awaits Oscar De La Hoya vs. Floyd Mayweather, Jr. (May 6, 2007) * World Featherweight Championship: Yuriokis Gamboa vs. Jorge Solis (March 31, 2011) * Yalin World 10-Ball Women's Championship (2012-2013) * Z Gorres vs. Luis Melendez (November 15, 2009) Studio 23 TV specials * 23 Gifts for Christmas: A Studio 23 Christmas Special (December 2009) ** Krismas Barkada Karoling: A Studio 23 Christmas Special (December 24, 2009) * 37th Metro Manila Film Festival Parade of the Stars (December 24, 2011) * ABS-CBN Independence Day Flag Raising Ceremony (2008-2013) * ABS-CBN News Yearender Reports (2007-2011) * ''Academy Awards "The Oscars" (2007-2013) * Celebr8: Globe Get Together Special (November–December 2000) * Catholic Mass Media Awards * Chief Justice on Trial: The ANC Special Coverage (January–May 2012) * Chinese New Year Countdown Special Live at the Quirino Grandstand (2010-2013) * Dance World Cup Latin Philippines (December 17, 2011) * DZMM SilveRadyo: The Concert (January 1, 2012) * Game On: The Chevrolet Sonic Celebrity Challenge (April 6 & 13, 2013; together with Chevrolet) * Guys Choice Awards (2010) * Grammy Awards (2006-2009) * Halalan: The ABS-CBN Election Coverage (1998, 2001, 2004, 2007, 2010, 2013) * Harapan 2013: The Senatorial Debates (April 21, 28, 2013) * Holy Week/Holiday Movie Marathon (1997-2013) * Inauguration of President Noynoy Aquino (June 30, 2010; together with ABS-CBN News) * iTunes Festival (December 24 & December 31, 2012-2013) * KBP Golden Dove Awards (2008-2011) * The Making of the Sound of Music (April 1, 2012) * The Making of 1DOL/1DOL 1st Episode (September 6, 2010) * Melason Uber in Love (February 2010) * Michael Buble: Home for the Holidays (December 22, 2012) * Misa Aguinaldo/Misa de Gallo (2009-2012) * Miss Cebu 2014 (January 15, 2014; aired only on Visayas & Mindanao stations) * MNET Asia Music Awards (2011-2013; together with Myx) * Miss Universe (2008-2012) * Mr. and Ms. Hannah's Beach Resort Eco Tourism Ambassadors Pageant (June 13, 2013) * Mutya ng Pilipinas 2011 (December 11, 2011) * Myx Music Awards (2006-2013) * National Cheerdancing Championship (moved to Fox Sports Asia) * National Quiz Bee (2008-2013) * Once in a Lifetime: The Rock vs. John Cena Documentary Special (April 3, 2012) * Pilipinas Got Talent Season 1 Finals (June 19, 2010) * Primetime Emmy Awards (2004-2013) * Rey Misterio sa Pinas (August 5, 2012) * Round 2 For Keeps: Nonito & Rachel Donaire Wedding TV Special (January 28, 2012) * Sa Dagat at Bundok: The Philippine Biodiversity Expedition (April 19, 2012) * Sagwan ng Tagumpay: PHL Dragon Boat Team documentary (August 1, 2011) * Salamat, Tito Dolphy News Coverage (July 2012) * Samsung UAAP Cheerdance Competition (2002–2013) * Slimmer's World Miss Bikini Philippines 2013 (May 16, 2013) * Search For SM Little Stars (2010-2013) * State of the Nation Address (carrying ANC) * Tambayan OPM Awards 2012 (July 13, 2012) * Teen Choice Awards (2002–2012) * Tournament of Roses Parade (2008-2014, on New Year's Day) * UFC sa ABS-CBN: Mark Munoz: The Filipino Fighter (June–July 2012) * U2 360 Concert Live at the Rose Bowl (May 19, 2010) * Victoria's Secret Fashion Show 2010 (September 6, 2011) * The Voice of Mcdonald's Grand Finals (June 14, 2013) * Y Speak's Campaigns 2010: A Youth Leadership Forum (October 24, 2009) * Zoren-Carmina: Always Forever, A Wedding Like No Other TV Special (December 22, 2012) See also * Studio 23 (the former name of ABS-CBN Sports and Action)